Lying to Yourself
by DoubleUp
Summary: Right after the sudden tragedy in Karkat Vantas' life, someone unexpected makes his day. Will it last, or will something be destroyed? (davekat, yaoi, humanstuck- also i don't own the cover image, it belongs to whoever owns it *-*)
1. Chapter 1

**Hussie owns Homestuck**

**A/N: Hello~ I am back with another crappy story. I'm deciding if i should continue Get the Truth because I kind of loathe it. Anywho, this is davekat because that ship is beautiful as well. Okay goodbye, enjoy lovelies~**

* * *

**Karkat POV**

I couldn't go one day without being utterly pissed. The moron named Dave was obviously 'too cool' to leave me alone, which caused me to be the vast asshole I am.

I walked into first period then quietly took my corner seat by the window in the back. The swift blonde hipster strolled slowly to the seat next to me and sat down.

"Five minutes to talk, babe," he smirked. Behind his shades I could tell his eyes were staring me down.

"Why would I spend my five extra minutes on a fucking douche bag like you," I retorted the leaned back into my seat.

"The real question is why not," behind his shield I could tell he winked, little bastard.

"I could be doing something more productive like reviewing note-"I was cut off.

"We all know you're not interested in that crap," I glared at him with my piercing blood eyes. He was unfazed. I crossed my arms and looked the other way, out the window. I saw all the cars the kids in my school owned, everyone's but mine. I actually didn't have one, since my mom insisted I walked so many fucking blocks. My lack of sleep didn't help much either.

"C'mon don't be like that," bleached hair put his hand on my shoulder. I also wasn't sure if it was bleached. I brushed the thought off and whipped his hand. He pulled back and help it.

"Don't touch me ass hat," just in time the teacher walked in.

"Excuse me, Karkat?" Ms. Lalonde asked. She was my first period teacher and history teacher.

"God dammit, what?" I rolled my eyes. What right did she have to get me in trouble when I didn't do anything, yet.

"Watch the language. You need to go down to the office," she smiled.

"I didn't even fucking do anything," I stood up then slammed my hand on my desk.

"It's dealing with other matters, I suggest you go now," she picked up a new piece of chalk and started writing on the board. Terezi smelled it and licked her lips. I got up and walked out, making sure to purposely whack Strider.

The hallways were empty, I continued down them. Finally I got to the office. I ran my hand through my thick fluffy ash hair then stepped through the door.

"Ah, Mr. Vantas," I nodded and she continued, "you're leaving. Kankri is picking you up shortly," I tensed up.

"W-why?" I stuttered.

"I'm not quite sure, just sit down and wait," and that's what I did. Around three minutes later Kankri stepped in. His red sweater wasn't showing, instead a winter coat.

"Oh thank you Ms. Paint," he smiled sincerely. Once he laid eyes on me he crossed his arms.

"What!" I shouted then raised myself up quickly.

"Where is your coat? It's winter and cold. Do you not see the snow?" Kankri sighed then started out the door. I followed, but when the cold hit me I pulled my worn out grey sweatshirt closer and more around me.

We soon made it to the car and we drove for a while in silence. Finally Kankri broke it.

"Dad is in the hospital," he simply stated.

"So what, where is Mom?" I asked.

"They were in a crash. Mom is dead," well fucking thanks Kankri.

"What!?" I looked at him quickly. His gaze was still fixed on the road.

"I'll be taking care of you now. I'm old enough and mature," I didn't know how he could be saying this without a trigger warning; and oh, I was triggered. Tear were slowly falling down my face, very separated. We eventually arrived at the hospital.

"How bad is it?" I gulped. We were in the waiting room.

"Pretty bad I do believe. I believe he will make it but it's really decided when then know if they can stop the internal bleeding," Kankri tried to look at anything but me.

"What? Wait what!" all the information was hitting me too fast.

"He has some broken ribs which pierced-"

"That's enough. Let's just… wait," I indeed had heard enough. Mom was dead and Dad was dying. Okay, I- I can work with this.

"Vantas?" the lady at the desk called. We walked up and someone lead us to the room Dad was in.

Dad looked very weak. He was broken and torn. I didn't need to look anymore. In no less than 5 minutes, I was waiting outside on a bench. A long while later Kankri emerged from the big hospital.

"Are you okay?" he questioned. How was I going to answer that?

"Yeah, I-I'm fine," it wasn't me. Dad was in more pain and here I was pitying myself.

"Want to go back to school?" I nodded. It was almost lunch already which is a good time to go back. Besides I needed to learn how to deal with these types of things.

I made my way into the cafeteria. I ambled to an abandoned table then sat down. Out of nowhere Dave greeted me, just great.

"Hey babe you're looking down," I scoffed. Show him no weakness.

"I'm not babe, fuck you," I rolled my eyes then started drinking my water.

"Okay Kitkat, whatever floats your boat," he put his arms up to look 'innocent'.

"Just shut up, I don't need input from you," he looked around then leaned next to me.

"How about a date tomorrow," he whispered. I blushed; he was messing with me, so I'd do the same.

"It's a Tuesday, idiot," I laid my head on the table.

"So you were considering it?" I nodded, that would throw him off, "How about Friday?" I flung my head up.

"You were serious?" I stared at Dave. He nodded slowly.

"Weren't you?" he queried.

"Yeah, sure. I just thought you were messing with me," I shrugged.

"Well I'm actually not. No ironic catch, just a date," he smiled slightly.

"On one condition," I smirked this time. Dave turned his head questioningly, "I get to see your eyes as well,"

"Alright, it's a date," Strider got up and slowly stepped rhythmically away. The cool kid just made my life slightly better.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, tell me what you think and stufffffffff. Okay bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hussie owns Homestuck**

**A/N: Hey! Okay, sorry I haven't been updating. I've had shit tons of homework and also I was just disappointed and lazy. I've also been very distracted... WELL HERE IS THIS CHAPTER :DD! Nignig- pfffffft hahahaha yep. I dunno what I was drinking when i wrote him. Probably faygo. Oreoo- thanks for the follow! sheerantlers- thank you! I will for you :* thanks for the follows/ favorites and stuff :P. thanks asdasdsdfsdf, bitblondetoday, MelonLordofNinjaTrolls! nightrelmTerror- o no dont burn yourself *-* here it is~ PS: I'm probably going to delete Get the Girl and Get the truth. What do ya think? I really dont like those... *dies***

* * *

When I got home, I made sure to look through the window. I was scarred for life when I didn't do that one nice day. Anyway, inside I saw Porrim and Kankri chatting away. Kankri looked as if he was in denial and Porrim was pissed. I could just imagine her lashing out any time soon, but she wouldn't because of their strong bond.

Kankri shouted at Porrim. She was done, and before long she was out the door. She saw me peeking through the window and she signed for me to sit on the steps.

"But its snowy and shit," I protested.

"Fine just come closer to me please," I did as she said.

"What was that about?" I looked down at my worn out sneakers.

"Look, I know it has been hard for you both. Kankri still had no right to let it fall out like he did. I gave him some tips; well I tried," Porrim smiled slightly.

"You can't tell him anything," I shrugged.

"Well I'm very sorry, go inside get your homework done and distract yourself for as long as possible," Porrim walked to her car and was gone.

I slipped inside the door to Kankri staring me down.

"What did she say?" he belted out.

"She just told me to distract myself," that was all he needed to know. I started to my room when Kankri stopped me. I whipped around quickly, "What!"

"I'm sorry, brother," it has been a while since he had addressed me like that. It's been a while since I saw Mom. She was never home, neither was Dad, so what did I care if they died! Before I knew it, and as the cry baby I am, tears fell down my pale cheeks and my vision was blurry. The unexpected happened; Kankri hugged me tightly.

"I'm s-sorry t-too," I was a really shitty kid; but so was he. We weren't really different.

"Karkat, I'm always here for you," I pulled away then nodded thanks and was in my room rapidly.

I opened Pesterchum as soon as I got to my computer. Dave messaged me right away.

_turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]_

_TG: for the date, how about you come to my apartment and we watch a movie_

_CG: FINE. SURE, SOUNDS GREAT._

_TG: hmm so what are you doing?_

_CG: JUST GETTING HOME JESUS._

_TG: alright well later_

_turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]_

I shut down the computer and went for my bed. I wasn't going to do homework. I was going to lay there, the whole fucking time, and do nothing.

_Friday- school- lunch_

I was sitting alone yet again. However, Dave came over five minutes later and sat down.

"Why did you leave yesterday?" he asked as soon as he sat down.

"Nothing of your concern," I returned.

"Aight, so you ready for the date tonight?" he smirked.

"Yeah, I guess," I smiled.

"Did you just want to walk home with me? It isn't that far," Dave shoved a fry in his mouth.

"Sure," I shrugged and took a sip of milk. Lunch was terrible- but today was different. My stomach was fluttering.

"You okay there? Y'seem unusually happy," I blushed deeply, "Don't worry, I have that effect on people," I shook my head and smiled again.

"I'm sure you do, Strider," he laughed slightly then we finished off our food in silence.

_Friday-after school- walking to Dave's place_

I stepped down the big steps; Dave was on the side waiting for me.

"Hey, did I take long?" I probed.

"Not too terribly, let's get going," Dave grabbed my shoulder and guided me to the sidewalk were we continued to walk to his apartment in silence. Finally, we arrived after walking up many flights of stairs. I was almost worn by the time we got there.

Dave gestured me to give him my coat and book bag so he could take care of them. I took my shoes off just as I saw him do. I looked around. As you walked in you could see the couch, a small coffee table, and T.V. If you looked right there was the kitchen with a small table. On the left there was a bathroom. A doorway right after the kitchen led to a hallway of another bathroom and three bedrooms. It was a decent apartment.

"Go ahead and sit on the couch," Dave said as he walked out from the hall.

"Okay," I simply obliged and sat down on it.

He eventually came over and set a bowl of popcorn and soda on the table.

"I hope you don't mind, but this movie is the only 'good' one we've got," he held up the worst movie ever in history. It had lots of violence, sexual acts, and horror. The horror part really made me alert.

"Nope…" I tried to sound like everything was fine, but he just shrugged and popped it in.

Dave shut the curtains so it was like night in the room. The whites of my eyes glowed from the reflection of the screen. Finally it rolled on and he sat down next to me, throwing a blanket over us. Our shoulders were almost touching but nothing else really. I fixed my eyes on the screen. It started off boring like a usual movie but it got worse. The first horror scene played. I was going to shut my eyes but that would show weakness to Dave.

He looked at me just before the gory kill then back at the screen as it was playing. Out of reflexes I jumped to my right. Dave's body was touching mine. Then he wrapped an arm around me and I blushed intensely.

"You okay?" he whispered. I nodded and we went back to watching. Killing after killing, fight after fight, basic same reaction. Then sex. Awkward as fuck, but even then we got even closer. Finally credits rolled on and he changed the T.V. to a random station. I then remembered our deal.

"Let me see your eyes," I ordered. He turned his head. I caught a slight glimpse of color. He slowly took his shades off, and opened his eyes. Pure bright cherry red; they were beautiful.

"Wow-"we were alike. He blushed and looked away. I could read him, and see everything. I now knew why he wore them. Of course, being an albino made it a must as well.

Dave kissed me, then and fucking there.

* * *

**A/N: IDK WHAT I WAS DOING. I literally wrote this at like 2 or something pfffft. Next chapter'll be up soon I hope! Bye lovelies- thanks for everything again, and also I'm always looking for ways to improve!**


End file.
